


You’ll Always Be Adored By the Things You [Save]

by sdottkrames



Series: Comfortember 2020 [12]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Emotional Support Animal!, Gen, May and Tony coparenting, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Tessa Holland is adorable, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdottkrames/pseuds/sdottkrames
Summary: Comfortember prompt 12: Emotional support petHer name is Tess, and everybody adores her.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Comfortember 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997401
Comments: 31
Kudos: 76
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly just love Tom and his love for Tess. They are the cutest! I’m thinking about making more with Tess, so if you like this, let me know and maybe I will! 😊 Also, if there are any legal inaccuracies, forgive me! lol

“Tony, I’m really worried about him.”

May poked her head around the corner of their apartment, making sure Peter was still asleep. His breathing was too even for him to be faking, and she sighed in relief before continuing.

“He’s been off ever since the...the blip. I can tell. He’s been eating a lot less, and I looked at his grades the other day. Tony, that boy has never gotten below an A-, but he got a C+ on his last Physics test. And that’s not even including the fact that he was stabbed last night because his Peter Tingle isn’t working right.” Her voice was rising in pitch and volume, right in time with the panic that was welling up inside her. 

May and Tony had been having weekly conference calls about their resident spider since May had found out about it, and they’d quickly picked it back up once they had been undusted. Their normally lighthearted calls filled with mostly laughter had taken a more somber tone recently. 

Tony hummed on the other end of the phone. “I’ve been worried, too.”

Those words, though not necessarily helpful, made May feel less alone. She was grateful someone was helping her take care of her nephew because he was doing a terrible job of doing it himself, as evidenced by the stab wound on his left side. He’d come home weak and bleeding the previous night, and May had hurriedly patched him up, her training as a nurse the only thing keeping her panic in check.

“I honestly don’t know what to do, May. We tried letting him come to us and that didn’t work. I’ve got a list of great therapists-”

May cut him off. “He’ll never do that. I already tried that one, and he insisted that he didn’t want me paying money for him. I even pulled the whole “your mentor is a billionaire, and he would want you to get help” card, but he was pretty adamant.”

Tony sighed, and May felt it echo deep in her bones. They ended the call shortly after, no closer to a solution for Peter than before.

The next week on their call, Tony’s voice was considerably more lighthearted. She attributed it to the fact that Peter hadn’t been injured that week, but then he excitedly announced that had “the best idea!”

May’s eyebrows rose, even though she knew Tony couldn’t see them. “I’m listening.”

“Okay. How do you feel about dogs?”

“Oh,” May breathed.

“Yeah. I don’t know why I didn’t think of it earlier.”

“Me either. He’s been asking for a dog since he was, like, 5. The only problem is,” May said, biting her lip. “Our landlord doesn’t allow dogs.”

“I’ll take care of that,” Tony promised, and May nearly snorted at the thought of their stuffy, no-nonsense landlady getting a visit from Tony Stark. She pitied the woman.

***

“Ms., ah, Levitt, is it?” 

The lady looked up from her desk, and immediately blinked in shock. Tony internally rolled his eyes when the lady blushed and started trying to fix her hair, the look on her face one he’d seen on way too many women in his earlier years.

_ No chance, lady, I’m married.  _ He thought, but flashed her a kind smile, anyway. “Are you the landlady of this apartment building?”

“I am. Pleasure to meet you, sir.”

Tony shook her offered hand, not holding on for a second longer than necessary. “Likewise. I am here on behalf of the Parker family...apartment 96. I was thinking about getting Peter an emotional support animal. He blipped, and has been having trouble adjusting, and I heard cute, fluffy animals work wonders. But I understand you don’t allow those?”

Levitt’s smile hardened. “Yes, I’m afraid we have a non-negotiable no-pet policy.”

She obviously hated animals. And probably little children. Figures. Luckily, years watching Pepper hand stuffy businessmen their behinds had taught Tony a thing or two. He could handle this lady.

“Well, I took the liberty of reviewing things, and did you know that, by law, emotional support or therapy animals must be allowed in any building? That includes yours. Now, I understand that there is a fee associated with having a therapy animal, which I will cover, and of course proper documentation, which I have right here.” Tony produced the paperwork, signed by Dr. Cho, stating that Peter should be allowed a therapy animal of his choosing. “If there are any further problems, I’m sure my wife would be happy to speak to you. She and our lawyer will be handling any legal issues.”

Tony watched in satisfaction as Ms. Levitt’s face blanched, knowing she was beat. Nobody could go up against Pepper Potts-Stark and win. 

She breathed heavily through her nose once then plastered a smile back on her face, though it didn’t meet her eyes. “That won’t be necessary. We value the Parkers. The fee is an extra $125 a month. Once you have the animal, bring the proof of licensure and ESA status, and we should be all set.”

Tony had her put his card on file so the payment would come out of his account. This was his gift to Peter (and May. Though she wouldn't admit it, he knew that she also loved animals and would have bought one (or two) if they’d had the money) and then stood to leave.

“Have a nice day,” he said, giving Levitt a cheery wave before waltzing out the door. He had a kid to surprise.

***

“Tony, really, where are we going?”

“For the millionth time, I’m not going to tell you, so stop wasting your breath.” Peter huffed indignantly, and Tony shoved his arm playfully. “Patience is a virtue, underoos.”

“And pride is a sin, yet here we are,” Peter quipped.

“Yes, here we are,” Tony said, grinning as Happy pulled the car into a parking spot in front of Rocky’s Shelter and Supplies. Tony had spent hours researching adoption agencies around, wanting to find a really good one to support, and Rocky’s had been one of the best he’d seen. Plus, they had a great variety to choose from. (And no, he hadn’t been crying looking at all the animals, who told you that?)

Peter’s reaction was everything Tony had hoped for. The kids brown eyes got impossibly larger, and filled with tears.

“R-really?” He squeaked. “But our apartment doesn’t allow dogs.”

Tony grinned. “I threatened to sic Pepper on her.”

Then Peter was hugging Tony around the middle, murmuring an unbroken stream of  _ thankyou’s _ . 

“I heard you’ve been wanting one for a while, and May and I figured having a furry companion might help with everything. You gotta promise-“

“That I’ll take care of it? Of course I will! I’ve been preparing for this my entire life! When I was 11, I made a PowerPoint presentation demonstrating proper care of a dog, just to show Ben and May I would take care of one. I wanted a dog soooo bad. I can’t believe I’m actually getting one.”

Tony chuckled at Peter’s rambling. “I’m glad you’re excited. But I was going to say you gotta promise that you’ll take better care of  _ yourself _ , too.”

Peter nodded fast, his curls bouncing, which was endlessly endearing. “I promise!”

“Then lead the way.”

They spent time with a number of different dogs, taking their time to find just the right one. Tony could tell he was going to have to physically restrain Peter (And himself, if he was being totally honest) from buying every single dog in the shelter. The kid dragged him to every cage, exclaiming how cute each “pupper” (what even was this generation’s lingo?) was, and blinking back tears at nearly every one. 

Then Peter met Tess.

Tony had started believing in love at first sight when he’d seen Pepper in that purple dress she’d worn to a charity event years ago. Then he’d been absolutely sure of it when he’d held Morgan in his arms for the first time, the love he felt for her so strong and immediate and  _ real _ that it had chased away the fear of becoming his dad that threatened to paralyze him. 

But feeling it and witnessing it was two different things.

He wondered if he’d looked like Peter when he’d laid eyes on the two most important and precious women in his life. The little gasp, the soft smile, the look of complete awe. Basically, the definition of the heart-eyes emojis.

“This one,” Peter breathed, his voice thick with emotion. “Can I meet her?”

The lady helping them, a sweet girl named Lucy, unlocked the cage and brought the beautiful grey pup over to the room for humans and dogs to meet, and as soon as Peter was close enough, she was all over him, her tail thumping with abandon.

“Yeah, I think we’ll take her,” Tony said over Peter’s delighted giggles.

***

Tess loved everybody, but it was no secret who her favorite was. No matter who she was with or what she was doing, as soon as Peter was in the room, she was right by his side. She was his shadow, following him around like a planet following the sun.

So Tony should’ve realized that something was wrong when she came trotting into his lab without Peter.

Granted, it wasn’t uncommon for her to come get pats from someone else when Peter wasn’t available, like when he was at school or on patrol or asleep. But Tony should’ve known that at 4 PM on a Thursday, Peter should have been doing none of those things. It was a lab day, Peter’s day off from Spider-Manning, and too early for the normally energetic kid to be asleep.

As it was, Tony was so focused on fixing Dum-E (who had spun too hard showing off for Peter the other day) that he just patted her head without looking. He nearly dropped his screwdriver when Tess gave a high pitched yip.

Tony finally looked up. “What’s the matter, girl. You gotta go out?”

Tess barked again, high pitched and insistent, her big eyes so expressive he could almost see what she was thinking.

“Peter,” he gasped, his stomach plummeting all the way down to his shoes. “Where is he, girl?”

Tessa tore out the door needing no further prompting, Tony right on her heels. She stopped outside Peter’s door whining anxiously, and Tony quickly opened it, dread filling him.

His first reaction was relief. There was no blood, at least not that he could see. Then his worry returned even stronger because  _ Peter was laying on the ground not moving and there wasn't any blood _ . At least blood made it easier to identify the problem!

“Friday!” He choked out, rushing to Peter’s side. He was still breathing, but it sounded noisy and labored. He was also conscious, but Tony couldn’t tell if that was a good thing or not because there was so much fear in his eyes, and it broke Tony’s heart right in two.

“Dr. Cho is already on her way, sir. If I may, it appears Peter is having an allergic reaction, going into anaphylactic shock. You must keep him awake until the Dr gets here,” Friday answered.

Teas whined again, nudging Peter’s hand.

“Good girl, Tess. You’re such a good girl!” Tony said, patting her head then turning to Peter. “Well kid, if you didn’t want to do lab day today, you could’ve just said so. No need for all the theatrics; that’s kinda my department.”

Tony kept rambling, slapping Peter gently whenever he started to close his eyes, until Cho was rushing in. She quickly stabbed him with an epipen and started to prepare him to go to the infirmary, pausing when Tess growled, the first time she’d ever done that.

“Easy, Tessa-girl. She’s helping Peter. Let’s go with ‘em, yeah? You can keep watching our boy.”

They made their way to the infirmary, where Peter was being given medicine to combat whatever had caused him to react that way. Tony nearly doubled over laughing when he heard what it was, the stress making him slightly hysterical. It really wasn’t funny.

“Peppermint?” He asked Peter later, once Peter could talk and had been deemed out of the woods. Tess was curled up as close as she could to him, and Tony was sitting on the chair next to the bed.

“I just wanted a peppermint hot chocolate from Starbucks. I used to love those,” Peter pouted. “But apparently Peppermint is toxic to spiders. I guess I hadn’t had any peppermint since the change.”

“Well how about never do that again. My heart cannot take that stress.”

Tess whined in agreement.

***

Tony was quickly learning that Tess was a lot like Peter. Her ability to get everybody to love her, for one, and her penchant for cuddles.

Which is how Tony found himself one Friday night squished on the couch with a teenager tucked tightly into his side and a 30 pound dog laying across his lap while watching  _ Bolt _ . They were both happily situated, Peter nearly purring as Tony ran his hands through his hair and Tess’ tail thumping gently against Tony’s leg. He pretended not to like it, but he was so comfortable, he quickly fell asleep.

He didn’t sleep very long.

Soon after his eyes closed, he woke up in a panic, his heart beating rapidly, a sense of panic overwhelming him. He couldn’t remember what the dream that woke him up had been about, which only made the sense of foreboding worse. He closed his eyes again, pretending to still be asleep as he quietly struggled to get his breathing under control.

Suddenly, a weight settled on top of him. He opened his eyes in surprise, and realized Tess had climbed into his lap, putting her head on his shoulder and her front paws on his chest. It was strangely comforting, her weight and warmth, but surprising nonetheless.

“Whatcha doing there, girl?” He chuckled.

“Pressure therapy,” Peter answered. “Something I taught her to do whenever I’m having an anxiety attack or sensory overload. It helps. She must’ve sensed you were panicking.” 

“Huh.” Tony shook his head in wonder.

“You alright?” Peter asked, tentatively.

“Yeah. Just a bad dream. I don’t even know what it was about, just left me feeling anxious.”

Peter nodded, and slid his hand into Tony’s. Boy and dog didn’t move a muscle until Tony’s heart was a normal rhythm again. Or...maybe a little while after that. They really did love snuggles. And Tony...yet another thing they had in common.

Luckily, he loved them both right back just as much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comfortember prompt 22: (platonic/puppy/kitten) kisses
> 
> ***
> 
> “Peter?” May’s voice startled the kitten, who let out another hiss and again tried to climb Peter’s body like a scratching post, making him wince as its claws dug into his arm. “What’s that?”
> 
> “Uh...Tony’s emotional support kitten?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much JaDePeacock for this idea. I was really struggling with writer’s block for the longest time, and suddenly your prompt came to me for this one and I had the perfect idea 💜

Peter loved his dog. 

Tessa really was one of the best things to ever happen to him. She was always there when his senses were going crazy, her soft fur giving something to ground him. She was there when he needed something to hold onto when he woke up screaming from a nightmare about collapsed buildings or red dust. She’d even saved his life when he ate peppermint without knowing he was allergic. 

And he knew Tony loved his dog.

Tessa had taken to Peter like peanut butter to jelly. She honestly took to everyone like that, though she definitely loved Peter best, so he hadn’t been surprised that she loved Tony. However, he  _ had _ been pleasantly surprised with how much Tony had taken to her.

“So she goes out every morning and every night, Tony. And she gets one cup of kibble three times a day.”

“I know kid,” Tony chuckled. “I’ve seen you do it a million times when you stayed here that one week while May was out.”

Peter looked up from where he was crouched next to his dog, his arms around her neck. “I know, I know. It’s just...she’s-”

“Your baby, I know.” The two cocked their head at him the exact same time and the same direction, and Tony couldn’t help but smile. “I’ll take good care of her, I promise, bud. And I’ll send you pictures every couple hours!”

“Would you?” Peter’s eyes were so wide and hopeful, adding to his resemblance to his faithful pup. And Tony couldn’t say no to the puppy dog eyes from either human or canine.

“Of course,” he rolled his eyes affectionately. “Now go, bud. You and May have a good weekend, and don’t worry one bit about Tessa-girl here. Morgan and I will take good care of her!”

So that weekend, he found himself in the company of the sweetest dog in the universe. Morgan was thrilled! Tess played tea party with her (complete with a pink hat), ran outside and played ball with her, watched her favorite shows with her, even slept with her. Tony made sure to take a picture of everything and send them to Peter. He especially loved the one of her and Morgan curled up on Morgan’s bed like a ying/yang symbol. 

But every night without fail, she would push open Morgan’s door and follow Tony to his bed, her nails click-clacking on the wood as she trotted behind him. He was grateful for the company, as Pepper was in California for a couple days for an SI meeting. Tessa’s warm presence helped him fall asleep and stay asleep.

Soon, Peter was back. Tessa whined at the door, her body wiggling like a worm, her tail like a helicopter blade. Tony opened the door and she shot out, leaping over the steps.

Peter wasn’t having more luck containing his excitement. Practically falling out the door, he ran to meet his dog halfway, and soon Tessa was all over him, licking his face, his ear, his sweatshirt.

“I see where I rank, uh huh. You get a dog, and soon you’re too cool to give your old man a hug,” Tony griped, playfully.

Peter stood to hug Tony, and the tightness of the boy’s arms around his middle assured Tony that he was still very very loved. “Hey, Tony.”

“Hey kid. Did you have a good time?”

Peter stepped back, and his hand dropped to rest on the top of Tessa’s head, rubbing the soft fur there. “Yeah, but I missed this girl. Did she behave?”

“Of course. She’s an angel in a dog’s body!”

And Tony looked at Tess, his eyes soft and crinckly around the corners, like they were when he looked at Peter and Morgan and Pepper. He really did love that dog.

And so, Peter got an idea.

***

“He really seemed to like having Tess around,” Peter said, and at the sound of her name, Tessa's ears perked up and she let out a curious little  _ boof _ . “Yeah, that’s right. We’re talking about you!” Peter said, scratching her ears. “But only good things about the goodest girl, don’t worry.”

Pepper chuckled through the phone. “I mean, it’s hard not to love having her around. She is a very good girl.”

Peter smiled down at said good girl. “Yeah, she is. And she seemed to help Tony when he was anxious after his nightmare. I think having one of his own would be a good idea. Do you think he’d like one? Would you be okay having a pet in the house?”

“I mean, sure. I love animals, and Tony cuddles with Tessa whenever she’s around. I know for a fact that she slept on my side of the bed while I was gone. We all know Gerald’s not fulfilling the cuddly aspect of being a pet,” Pepper chuckled. 

“That’s true! He’s one crazy alpaca. I swear last time I was up at the lake house, he purposely hid around corners to freak me out.” Peter shuddered slightly at the memory.

“Sounds like something he would do.”

“Well, thanks Pepper. I just wanted to get your thoughts.”

“Of course. I think it’s really sweet of you to think about that. Let me know if you find any good shelters or breeders or anything. I’m happy to help.”

Peter nodded, bid her goodbye, and hung up the phone. He turned to his dog, who was laying on the floor at his feet.

“Well, I got my work cut out for me.”

***

The whole next week, Peter thought constantly about getting Tony a pet. He researched shelters, benefits of various animals, even had a few dreams about Tony having a pet. 

The answer finally came, and not in a dream. No, Peter was very much awake, and very much wishing he was in his bed with Tessa, warm and comfortable and  _ dry  _ instead of wet and miserable and shaking from huge claps of thunder that shook New York City.

He  _ really _ wished he had Tessa. He didn’t like thunder at all.

His senses were also going crazy, thrown out of whack from the storm. He wasn’t normally so jumpy, but as he walked through the alleyway he always used as a shortcut, something bumped his leg. He jumped nearly 3 feet in the air, somehow managing to move sideways, and ended up sticking to the brick wall.

He felt a little silly when he saw the kitten that had caused the whole mess.

She (or he. Peter hadn’t checked yet) was a tiny thing, looking about as miserable as he was. Water from the rain was running down its matted orange coat, and Peter could see the poor thing absolutely shaking. He slowly made his way off the wall, trying to not to spook the kitten.

“Hey,” he cooed. “Come here, sweet thing.”

He crouched, offering his hand, and the kitten cautiously approached. As it butted its hand against his outstretched fingers, Peter scratched behind its ears, continuing down its back. He giggled as it arched its butt to more thoroughly enjoy the scratches as cats often did, it’s tail curling around Peter’s wrist.

“You’re a sweetheart, aren’t you?”

The cat purred in response, and Peter just had a feeling deep in his heart that this cat was meant to be. This was Tony’s pet.

“Well, little one, why don’t you come home with me?” 

Peter gingerly picked the kitten up, wary of its claws, but it didn’t mind being held. He carried it through the alley and up the stairs to his apartment.

Tessa was on top of him the instant he was through the door, which was her usual routine, but this time she was more interested in the orange tabby in her master’s arms than said master himself. Peter’s slight worry at introducing his dog to a cat (she was a perfect dog, but he wasn’t sure if she was used to other animals) disappeared at the sight of her happily thumping tail and her warm, excited eyes.

The cat, however, wasn’t so easily convinced with Tessa, letting out a hiss that was more adorable than ferocious and tried to scramble up Peter’s shoulder.

“It’s okay, baby. That’s Tessa. She’s nice, see?” Peter grabbed the kitten in one hand and crouched to scratch Tessa’s ears with the other, Tessa grinning happily from the attention. The kitten seemed to understand and blinked slowly at the dog, sniffing curiously. Tessa happily licked the little cat's orange fur.

“Awwww, kisses, huh?”

“Peter?” May’s voice startled the kitten, who let out another hiss and again tried to climb Peter’s body like a scratching post, making him wince as its claws dug into his arm. “What’s that?”

“Uh...Tony’s emotional support kitten?”

May blinked. “Okay, then. Where’d you get it?” 

“The alleyway right behind us. It, uh, found me, actually.”

“Well, let’s get her dried off. Wait, her or him?”

“I haven’t checked yet,” Peter answered, lifting the cat up to look, eliciting an indignant meow. “Sorry,” he murmured to the cat, then turned to his aunt. “It’s a boy!”

May came over to scratch the kitten’s head. “Hey little guy,” she said softly, as helpless against his charm as Peter was. “He kinda looks like Oliver from Oliver in company.”

And so the kitten got his name.

“I need to call Pepper!

***

“Ready Oliver?”

_ Mroooow _

“Good kitty. Let’s go meet your new dad!”  _ Hopefully. _

Peter had talked to Pepper about the kitten and gotten her approval. She was almost as excited for Peter to give the kitten to Tony as Peter was!

He really did love Pepper.

Tess followed Peter and May and her new furry friend, who was quietly yowling from the inside of her carrier, to the front door. Tess loved the car, they’d taken the drive to the lake house many times, but this was Oliver’s first time and, like most cats, he was not happy about the situation.

“You’re going to be fine, kit cat,” Peter said, soothingly as humans and animals piled in. 

After the hour and a half long car ride, Peter was nearly in tears from Oliver’s yowling, but May was adamant about not letting him out, pulling the guilt card of not wanting him to get hurt to keep Peter from giving in. Finally, they made it. 

Tessa bounded out of the car and straight to the front door, barking to be let in. Morgan was out in a flash, and she sat down on the step, snuggling close to Tess. Peter pulled Oliver out of the crate and the kitten immediately curled up in his arm purring, happy now that he was finally free of his cage. The plan was for Peter to sneak the little one into his room until after dinner and surprise Tony. 

Unfortunately, Oliver didn’t cooperate with the plan. Peter was able to sneak past while Tony was talking to May and put the kitten on his bed (the cat contentedly went to kneading the Iron Man pillow, purring) and Peter flipped the light on and shut the door.

And for such a little kitten, Oliver had a very loud meow. And, as evidenced from the gut wrenching car ride, he did not like being left alone.

“What was that?” Tony narrowed his eyes suspiciously, immediately looking at the two children in the room.

“Why are you looking at us?!” Peter asked, indignantly.

“So it was you. Alright, watcha hiding Pete?”

“Nothing!”

Tony looked at Tess. “What’s he hiding, girl?”

Tessa, ever the helpful canine, bounded up the stairs to Peter’s bedroom. Tony followed, with Peter right behind him, rambling helplessly as they got closer to the yowling coming from his room. Tony opened the door.

“Why is there a cat in your room?” He asked after a moment of tired silence.

“Well, he kinda found me, and I thought maybe...you might like a service animal, too, or something. And when there was no owner to claim him, I thought it was meant to be. Pepper said it was okay, too-” Peter was rambling now, but Tony hadn’t said anything, and the words wouldn’t stop.

Suddenly: “Wait, you...brought him for  _ me _ ?” Tony’s voice sounded very small.

Peter smiled, and scooped up the little kitten to show to Tony. “Yeah. His name’s Oliver.”

Tony scratched Oliver’s head, his eyes huge, and Peter could tell he was trying to contain his wonder at the little animal. Peter could see it in his eyes. Nobody was immune to the cuteness of cats, not even Tony Stark. Peter placed the orange furball in Tony’s arms and watched as Iron Man melted in the face of a tiny kitten.

“Hey, Oliver,” Tony cooed. Oliver purred and butted his head against Tony’s, sticking out his rough tongue to lick the man’s cheek. Tony answered by kissing the top of the kitten’s orange head.

_ I knew this was a good idea.  _

Tony seemed to agree, cause the next thing Peter knew, he was being crushed in a one-armed hug.

“Thanks, kid,” Tony whispered, and he quietly sniffed back a tear. Peter felt time slow as Tony placed a kiss on his head, a warmth filling him at the gesture. Tony pulled back, his eyes widening in panic. “Sorry, I don’t-”

Peter cut him off by hugging him again. “It's okay. I don’t mind.”

And he felt Tony kiss his head again, then heard him place another kiss on Oliver’s. 

Tessa barked indignantly.

“You feeling left out girl?” Tony asked her, crouching and patting the dog, and leaning forward to kiss her nose. “I love you too, you goofy girl.”

He stood and slung his arm around Peter’s shoulder as they headed down to join the others.

“I was thinking maybe Stark Junior would be a better name for this little fella.”

Peter laughed. “Sorry, he already answers to Oliver!”

Later that night, Tony pondered how he had not expected to get a cat. And he  _ really  _ hadn’t expected to get emotional about said cat, but here he was, staring at the little bundle on his lap purring away in time with Peter’s snores, and he had  _ tears _ in his eyes.

Well, he decided, there were worse things than tears.

***

Cat things started creeping up around the house. There was a jingly ball here, a toy mouse there, and fur absolutely  _ everywhere _ . But Tony found he didn’t really mind it.

Especially when, one Saturday morning, he woke up with the worst pain in his right arm. Which sucked, because he no longer  _ had  _ a right arm. He’d sacrificed it to save the world. 

Lucky though he was that he hadn’t had to sacrifice more than an arm, phantom pain was...well, a very nasty word that Tony was trying really hard not to use anymore with a little one who liked to repeat all the naughty words.

He groaned, and forced himself out of bed, careful not to wake his wife up. He stumbled to the bathroom, fumbling around the medicine cabinet for some painkillers, and then to the kitchen for some water. He cursed his clumsiness, but praised whatever god was listening that nobody had woken from the noise.

He sat down heavily on the couch after downing two pills, just wishing the pain would go away. It would take a little while for the painkillers to kick in, and even then, Tony knew it was going to be a bad day.

He curled up, and whispered to Friday to play The Great British Baking Show. Nat had been on a kick of the show, and he had sat down one day while she was watching it and found it surprisingly very soothing. He was hoping it would help now.

It did.

But what helped even more was the little orange ball of fur that joined him on the couch while he watched. Tony had read about cats purring being at a frequency that stimulates healing and pain relief (part of his “I’m a cat dad, what now?” Research) but hadn’t found enough evidence for it, really.

But now he was pretty sure it was working.

The kitten settled on his chest, purring loudly. The comforting weight he provided, combined with the purring and peaceful music on the show, finally lulled Tony back to sleep.

Pepper took a picture and sent it to Peter with the caption:  _ I think you did good  _ 💜

And yeah, he had.

**Author's Note:**

> Lucy and Rocky were the names of my dogs growing up. Lucy was a sassy, adorable Shih Tzu, and Rocky was the kindest, gentlest Boxer you’d ever meet. They both have since passed (they lived very long, happy lives) but I wanted to add them in this story somehow. I’m just a cheeseball. Also, Zendaya (MJ) Played a character named Rocki in a Disney show called Shake It Up, so it was a little nod to that as well.


End file.
